whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Esmeralda Bright Blast: 13th generation Tremere Anarch programmer.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. This is a character for Vampire the Masquerade 5th edition. I made this one slightly grimier than my previous posts, but it should be tame enough for most sires, neonates, and fledgling. Just read it first, monitor your fledgling, and use your best discretion. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. Who Then: Becky Jo Stalker What Then: Student at the University of New Mexico computer science department. When and Where Then: 2011. Right after graduation day. Piss drunk on the couch. Who Now: Esmeralda Bright Blast When and Where Now: 2019. Works online for a game programming studio. Anywhere... Description: A young blond curly haired woman that is in her mid twenties. Esmeralda Bright Blast is only about 5’0” and very petite. She is slightly hunched from reading and programming all day. Esmeralda speaks quietly and hesitantly, so she comes off a little timid. She is fairly good looking and dresses in whatever this season’s fashion is, usually wearing fork and spoon earrings with a cute pair of black rimmed glasses. Clan: Tremere : Anarch on the path to Golconda Generation: 13th Bane: Impossible or very difficult to bond targets. Requires more blood if possible. Sire: Provost Ludmilla Carlisle, Esmeralda’s main instructor. Attributes: Charisma '3, '''Manipulation '''3, '''Composure '''1 '''Strength '''2, '''Dexterity '''2, '''Stamina '''2 '''Intelligence '''4, '''Wits '''2, '''Resolve '''3 Esmeralda was always intelligent and could focus her efforts into one thing until it was complete. She never did like sports and grew up scrawny for her age. To compensate, she learned to be very nice and say the right things to father. Esmeralda was never very confident growing up and would avoid direct eye contact for too long. To avoid confrontation of any kind, Esmeralda got skilled at knowing how people felt without asking. This made her seem much less intelligent during her childhood. Then again, seeming dumber than your mark is smart, right? '''Skills Physical: ' '''Athletics '''0, Brawl 0''', *Craft '''0 [], Larceny 0''', Melee '''0, *Stealth 3 ins, Survival 0, Esmeralda is not physically active in any sense of the word. Out of need, she got rather good at sneaking into the rooms of her renters at night to feed. However, even though she despised sports, she always attended her college boyfriend’s soccer games. During her university years, she was on her local bowling league playing for the Hot Ass Roosters! '''Skills Social: Animal Ken '''0, Etiquette 2''', Insight '''2, Intimidation 0''', Leadership '''0, *Performance 0 [], Persuasion 3''', Streetwise '''0, Subterfuge 0', Esmeralda likes to focus on getting her way with words, rather than using violence. “Make your words impeccable” an old master of Esmeralda’s used to say. Bartering with father made her skilled at always coming up with WIN/WIN scenarios. '''Skills Mental:' *Academics '''2 Age History, Awareness 1''', Finance '''1, Investigation 1''', Medicine '''0, Occult 0''', Politics '''0, *Science 3 Physics, Technology 4 Coding/Debugging, Esmeralda went to the University of New Mexico and got a broad education with a focus on physics, history, and game programming. She has a doctorate degree in computer science, bachelor degree of physical sciences, and an associate degree of history. She took up reading financial books and detective novels in her free time during winter time break. It must have been all those long days in the library that taught her how to spot things that were out of place. '''Disciplines: *Obfuscate: '1 ['Silence of Death pg261], Esmeralda uses her Silence of Death every night to help her break into her renters’ rooms. Dominate: 1 [Compel pg 256], Esmeralda doesn’t have a good temperament to Dominate people needlessly. Esmeralda isn’t above trying to Compel someone into giving her what she wants if she thinks it’s the best course of action. Nerd rage is a very scary sight to see coming out of a 5’0” tall shorty. Auspex: '2 ['Heightened Senses pg 249, Premonition pg 249], Esmeralda uses her Heightened Senses '''and '''Premonition to help her debug code more efficiently. Her ability to casually scan tens of thousands of lines of code and find obscure bugs impressed her old office buddies. Whenever there is a critical deadline, Esmeralda is pulled off her current task and given the reigns to save the day. Predator Type: Stalker: Specialty [Stealth:Breaking ins]; +1 Auspex; +1 Resources, Esmeralda doesn’t like the thought of living on blood and prefers it if her renters are unaware of the “tax” she charges them to stay overnight. She has slowly been coming to terms with being a prime specimen. A prime specimen is kind of like an apex predator, but can acknowledge their individual nature. Who wants to be thinned with the heard when you could be a mighty diamond? Advantages: *Resources '''3, Golconda Lore 3''', Week of Nightmares Lore '''2, Mawla 3 Esmeralda receives most of her income from programming over the Internet and a little on the side from renting out to her '''Mawali’s contacts. She lives in a creepy run down mansion filled to the brim with roaches and various rodent life. The property is ten acres with desert wildlife all around it. The driveway is all natural and pock marked with gaps two feet wide. Her only real possession of childish value is her 1959 Porsche Spider parked out front next to her Mawali’s Class B RV. Esmeralda’s Mawali are a group of Ravnos gypsies that push people on to a new life, or else. The father’s name is Djordje, the mother’s Antanasia, the daughter’s Shivaughn, and the son’s Rusheed. They try to use non violence whenever possible, but will kill any target if they are getting dangerous AND unwilling to change. Esmeralda's Mawali are the ones that changed her name and gave her a new programming job with Dick Harriet. When Esmeralda was finally ready, they taught her Lore about her “new” heritage. After she could recite all the Lore back and forth without hesitating, they taught Esmeralda to meditate. When Esmeralda finally got control over her Beast, they gave her a hand written copy of the Master of Raven’s book, “'One True Way'.” Esmeralda is on the path to Golconda and is willing to talk to anyone who is actually ready to move forward. Flaws: Haven:Creepy '''-1, Haven:Haunted '-1 Esmeralda lives in a haunted mansion that she rents out to her '''Mawali' and their traveling buddies. The Wraiths that have lived in the mansion are mostly friendly, but plenty of fights have broken out between them and the renters. There are tons of barrels around the house filled with animal carcasses and god knows what else from her Mawali’s mobile kitchen. Convictions: Never expose children to violence → Dick “Lord Tetris” Harriet. Leads a team of programmers at a puzzle game studio. Got introduced to Esmeralda by Antanasia. Antanasia helped Dick move on to non violent video games after Dick lost a conversation about evolution, god, and existence. Ambition: Education at the Chantry is way too expensive. Esmeralda wants to replace formal education and the Chantry system with video games designed by her and her company. Motivation at game start: To finish beta testing for the new puzzle game the company has been developing for the last two years. Humanity: 7 Blood potency: 1 Prelude: Blank Body 34T5-R4HX-1138: Becky Jo Stalker AKA Esmeralda Bright Blast: These are some observations the team has made monitoring Esmeralda over the last eight years. Esmeralda is a Blank Body that has increased senses, stealth capabilities, an ability to charm people by looking into their eyes, and is surrounded by powerful allies. She is considered highly intelligent and naturally charming. Her ability to manipulate and enamor people is preternatural. We’ve seen her befriend complete strangers and gain their trust in mere moments, where professionals would have taken no less than a few years of weekly effort. Her mansion hide away is well protected by it’s natural features and remote location. It’s haunted, cursed, infested, rotting to the core, and surrounded by sharp cactus. Caution is advised. Since Esmeralda can detect future anomalies, there may be no safe option to raid the house. Maybe we could get permission to use a cruise missile or something similar? I’ll wait for a response from the Vatican before I proceed with the team. Below are fragments from Esmeralda’s burned journal entries found in a fire pit out in the desert. This is the best we could do considering their condition, but we got the main pieces of evidence that prove she’s a Blank Body. 2011: May 13th, Graduation night: Becky Jo Stalker is turned after being bitten by her Provost laying intoxicated on the couch. Given the option to live or die, Beck Jo Stalker chooses to live and drinks the Vitae from her Provost’s wrist. July 3rd, First Fea Contract: Becky is sold into something called the Seelie Court. Whatever the Seelie Court is, it seems fairly bad. She works one hundred hours a week and is treated like the red headed step child. 2012: July 5th, End Fea Contract: Becky’s contract ends to someone called her Majesty and she couldn’t be happier. However, she seems lost without something called Glamour and says she can’t go on. September 4th, first suicide attempt: Becky tries to jump off the Golden Gate bridge, but can’t even find the desire to move her legs. She says she is dead on the inside. 2013: October 4th, second and last suicide attempt: Becky tries to jump off the Golden Gate bridge again, but this time the wind catches her life less corpse and pushes it over. The Blank Body, Antanasia, and her family had been watching her for quite some time and had their ferry positioned under her. Becky lands in a huge pile of refuse, but lives to say thank you. November 12th, sells all of her assets and moves to the new property: Antanasia convinces Becky to move to a spiritual vortex out in the desert and to start working online from home. The mansion is dilapidated, but it is a safe Haven, that is for sure. This is where Becky Jo Stalker takes the name Esmeralda Bright Blast. 2014: April 1st, Antanasia begins her Lore lessons with Esmeralda: Antanasia fills Esmeralda in on Blank Body legends. She is told that if she passes some test she may proceed to the next level. 2015: December 31st, Esmeralda passes her lore test: Esmeralda being post genius, could quote everything back having heard it once. 2016: January 1st, Meditation lessons: Esmeralda finally begins her meditation lessons. We notice a marked drop in aggression from this point on. 2019: February 13th, Received the book “'One True Way'”, by Master of Ravens: Esmeralda finishes her meditation course by going into a deep trance for thirteen days straight. She received a book titled “'One True Way'”, by a Blank Body named Master of Ravens. I’m sure this tome is ancient and of some importance. I would like to bring it out of the raid intact, but the safety of my troops is my top priority. I was there, Captain Kill Roy I hope you enjoyed Esmeralda Bright Blast. She could be a good contact for the Coterie, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character